Tu me ressembles vachement !
by Kyomaxwell et Olia
Summary: Wufei et Trowa ont échangé de corps à cause d'une mission cent pour cent stupide... D'après Wufei... Chapitre deux, shonen aï
1. Chapter 1

**_Kyô Maxwell: j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Wuffy_**

_**Wufei : quoi encore vil créature**_

**Olia : COUCOUUUUU !!! **

_**Wufei: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

**Olia : oh, Kyô-sempei, il a l'air content de me voir **

**_Kyô Maxwell mode power ranger : mais c'est pas tout FUSION maintenant nous somme Kyô maxwell et Olia!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Wufei : JVAI MOURIR !!! (Tente d'échapper)**

**Olia : hop là, toi tu reste là !**

**_Wufei en pleur: mon dieu deux démons ensemble --_**

**Trowa : moi, sa me plais **

**Olia : -- on se demande pk, espèce de pervers caché**

**_Trowa: non même pas vrai sifflote et finit par kidnappé Wufei pour le pelotter_**

**Tu me ressemble vachement : Chap 1 :**

Evidemment, ça avait encore été une expérience bidon qu'il avait, en plus, fallu garder secrète. Les seuls pilotes concernés étaient Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang. Cette expérience, organisée par les professeurs, visait à donner aux deux pilotes les qualités qu'il n'avaient pas : ainsi, Wufei devait acquérir l'esprit tactique et le calme de Trowa tandis que le français se verrait attribuer les connaissances des diverse techniques de combat de l'asiatique.

Qui aurait pu penser que tout allait tourner à la catastrophe ? Wufei bien sûr ! Il en avait été persuadé dès qu'il avait entendu parler de cette fichue expérience. On l'avait enfermé dans ce stupide caisson complètement nu et on avait fait pareil avec Trowa. Des tuyaux, des prises et des ordinateurs les entouraient ne facilitant pas la confiance du bridé. D'autant plus que le professeur J l'effrayait un peu en agitant sa pince sous son nez en disant « Tout ira bien ».

Alors que le chinois, essayais de se détendre, il lança un léger regard sur le caisson de Trowa. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il se demandait si il était aussi anxieux que lui-même.

Soudain une légère fumée envahit sa petite cabine, tout ce dont Wufei se souvint ce fut le sourire louche du vieux J, puis plus rien.

Le caisson s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Wufei ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Tient, il ne se trouvait pas ici avant ! Ils avaient déplacé les machines ? Le professeur O s'approcha en affirmant qu'un des pilotes s'était réveillé. Il lui tira les paupières tout en l'aveuglant avec une lumière afin de voir son état, ce qui fit grogner le bridé, encore un peu dans le coltard.

- Le spécimen Barton est en bonne santé, il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier si il a acquis les qualités du pilote 05.

Wufei tourna légèrement la tête, Trowa s'était donc réveillé ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il vit le deuxième caisson. Le jeune asiatique fronça un sourcil, il était pourtant persuader qu'il se trouvait là bas au début… Etait-ce but de l'expérience ? Il se sentait assez désorienté. Il passa faiblement sa main dans la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

- Foutu mèche ! Je devrais penser à la couper… Finit t'il par dire. A ses propres mots, il se sentit sursauter : mèches ? Mais il n'en avait jamais eu ! Et d'ailleurs il n'était pas châtain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! On lui avait fait une couleur et des implants capillaires ?

Le deuxième caisson s'ouvrit à ce même moment pour laisser sortir une petite forme. Il la fixa attentivement, malgré le fait qu'il voyait encore un peu flou, et parvint à reconnaître la silhouette.

-MAIS C'EST MOI !! Hurla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux

Les cinq professeurs se retournèrent vers le jeune homme l'air assez perplexe. Le pilote 03 débloquait t'il ?

- Je dois être mort, je ne vois que ça comme explication rationnelle… Souffla Wufei plongé dans une intense réflexion, un truc super bizarre dans lequel on se voit mais sans être dans son corps.

Le Wufei qui venait de sortir du caisson se redressa et lança à tout le monde un regard sans expression. Puis il se retourna et se vit dans le reflet de la vitre au dessus de lui ce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes, une traînée de sang le long de sa narine.

- Mais, enfin, que se passe-t-il ?!! S'exclama G en se tournant vers la personne qu'il prenait pour le pilote 03.

Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils et commença à s'énerver, oubliant qu'il était nu.

- JE SUIS WUFEI !!! JE SUIS WUFEI !!!

* * *

Trowa ouvrit les yeux, s'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait de ses deux yeux. Il avait fait un étrange rêve dans lequel il voyait Wufei nu !

Non à dire vrai, ça, il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Mais là il avait même eu la sensation d'être Wufei. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient noirs. Il se redressa un peu, il était dans un lit. Bon il avait sans doute du s'évanouir.

- Ca va ?

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et sourit.

- Oui ça …v…v…va…

Devant lui se trouvait… lui-même. Ah ! Il comprenait : on l'avait cloné ! Voilà une explication, qu'elle était bonne !

- Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc ! Soupira l'autre.

Trowa se redressa et lui pinça la joue.

- Tu me ressembles vachement ! Observa-t-il en riant

- Hein ?

- Bin, comme clone, tu me ressembles vraiment !

Wufei soupira, Trowa avait une imagination débordante. Enfin, il le comprenait. Il cherchait sans doute une raison logique au fait de se retrouver à coté de lui-même. M'enfin, quitte à lui faire faire une crise cardiaque il fallait qu'il sache. Wufei se leva et partit dans une autre pièce quelques secondes. Il revint avec un miroir et le lui lança :

- Tiens, regarde ta belle tronche !

Trowa lança un regard perplexe sur son soi-disant clone, puis il posa son regard sur la glace. Pourquoi reflétait-t-il le reflet de Wufei ? Quoi ? Il dévoilait les fantasmes ce miroir ?! Ce demanda le châtain.

- Est... Est-ce que c'est mon image ?

Wufei hocha la tête tristement.

- Je suis Wufei, on a échangé nos corps !

Trowa écarquilla les yeux. Bon quand il avait prié tous les soirs de ne faire qu'un avec Wufei il n'avait pas voulut dire ça ! Ses dires étaient beaucoup plus… Pervers… Et beaucoup moins scientifiques. Bref un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aussi une affirmation !

- Je verrais Wufei nu autant de fois que je le voudrais ! Pensa-t-il, ravit.

Et oui bizarrement s'était la première chose que s'était dit Trowa, d'ailleurs un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres qui laissa son vis-à-vis légèrement perplexe :

- Je vois que ça te chagrine ! S'exclama Wufei, par contre il faudra se comporter normalement devant les autres jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre… C'est-à-dire que toi tu te comportes comme moi et…

- … Que moi je me comporte comme toi, acheva le français.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira l'asiatique.

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête pendant que Wufei restait un instant à fixer, une fois encore, son visage. Alors voila ce qu'il présentait à tout le monde comme minois ?

Il devait l'avouer, il ne savait pas comment allait finir cette mascarade…

A suivre

**olia : walaaaaaaaaa !! **

**Wufei : BANDE DE SALES SORCIERES KESKE VOU MAVAI FAIIIIIIII !!! TTOTT**

**_Kyô Maxwell blasé: bin on t'a torturé comme d'hab quoi c'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude !! HEIN OLIA CHAN ? XD_**

**Olia : parfaitement et puis si t'arrêtait de faire ta chochotte pour une fois, sa changerai, on dirait une fillette**

_**Wufei : bon cette fois ci s'en ais trop!! VOUS VOUS SEPAREZ TOUT DE SUITE!! Sinon je deviens hétéro!!!!**_

_**Kyô : cool on te mettra avec Réléna XD**_

**Wufei, vous feriez pas sa??????**

**Olia : bah, se serai avec peine, mai faut bien te caser avec quelqu'un**

**_Trowa: JE SUIS CONTRE !! Wufei est n'a moi!! À qui je ferais plein de cochonneries après?_**

**Olia : surement**

**Wufei : OBJECTION !!**

**Olia : c sa -.-**

**_Kyô mode Juge: OBJECTION REJETEE!!!! Bref alors notre duo vous plaît? Mettez des reviews pour nous le dire_**

**Olia : ouiiii plein de review !!! w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu me ressembles vachement**

_**Kyo Maxwell qui saute sur Olia: OLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OU ETE TU?!! JE T'AI CHERCHE PARTOUT !!! Que se soit dans le métro à Paris, dans tout les bars sans alcool et dans le pot à crayons !!! **_

**Olia : MA KYO-SEMPEI !!! TTOTT C'était horrible !! J'ai été prise en otage par des langoustines à poil ras du Tibet !!! Elles m'ont forcé à apprendre à faire des ballons de baudruche en poil de lama si je voulais partiiiiir !!!**

_**Kyo Maxwell qui hoche la tête en signe de compréhension : Oui je comprends, ça m'est arrivé l'année dernière…**_

**Olia : Oh ?! Toi aussi ?? Tu comprends donc ma douleur, bouhouhou !!!**

_**Kyo Maxwell qui lui pince les joues : Et tu croyais que j'allais te croire ? Avec un tel mensonge? Les ballons de baudruche ne sont que en poil de Yack de Papouasie !!!**_

**Olia : AH !!! Tu m'as grillée !!! Bon, si je torture bien Wufei dans ce chapitre, tu me pardonneras ? (chibies puppy eyes)**

_**Kyo Maxwell : ouiiiiiiiii **_

_Chapitre deux_

Assis dans la cours de leur petite maison, Wufei… Heu, non, Trowa dans le corps de Wufei regardait avec un air de défis l'objet scintillant doucement au soleil levant.

Il le _narguait_, cet espèce de truc coupant ! Il le regardait genre _« aaah, tu sais pas m'utiliser, pauvre tâche ! Et si t'essayes de me maîtriser tu risques de te faire maaal !!!! ahahahaha !!!». _Pourtant, _pourtant_, le verdict de son adorable petit chinois (pour le moment, étrangement ressemblant plus à un français qu'autre chose) avait été sans appel :

- Le matin je me lève à l'aube pour m'entraîner aux arts martiaux, si tu ne le fais pas, ça va paraître louche. Débrouille toi pour donner au moins l'impression que tu t'entraînes.

Bien sûr, son _adorable_ petit chinois, plus si adorable pour le coup, avais oublié de lui préciser _comment _est-ce qu'on s'entraînait aux art martiaux. Ainsi donc, Trowa regardait avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux ce sabre-vraiment-chiant-putain jusqu'à ce que la voix stridente d'un certain américain ne le fasse bondir à trois mètres de hauteur :

- FEI-CHOUUU !!! VIENS PRENDRE LA P'TIT DEJ' ET ARRETE DE MADITEEEER !!! Avait-il crié à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin où « s'entraînait » Trowa.

- … J'arrive.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent alors comme s'il venait de voir un martien déguisé en ballerine en train de danser le french can can.

- Wu…Fei ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté, tu… tu te sens bien ?

- … ? Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le français-chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu… Je t'ai appelé « Fei-chou » et tu dis rien ? Répondit le natté décidemment très masochiste pour vouloir absolument se faire jeter par son chinois –pas très chinois- préféré.

Le cerveau -assez lent sur ce coup là- de Trowa compris enfin où voulait en venir son camarade d'arme : il devait s'énerver comme le faisait Wufei afin que Duo arrête de lui donner des surnom « digne de onna ». Il rassembla donc toute la dose de colère qui pouvait y avoir en lui, fronça les sourcil aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tendit ses muscle comme des élastique, rassembla toutes les moindres parcelles d'acteur traînant dans son corps et…

- Ah… Bah, euh… M'appelles pas comme ça...

_(Note des auteuses à elles-mêmes : ne jamais demander à Trowa de jouer un rôle au théâtre)._

Bref, pas très convaincu, voire pas du tout, le natté retourna dans la cuisine où Quatre lui tendit son chocolat chaud. Duo l'attrapa avec un petit « merci », encore abasourdi par l'attitude du chinois.

- Tu vas bien, Duo ? Demanda le jeune arabe, étonné par le peu d'enthousiasme de son ami devant de la nourriture sucrée.

- …'nervé…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Wufei ne s'est pas énervé…

- Quand ça ?

- Bah, quand je l'ai appelé « Fei-Chou »

- Il sortait de méditation, non ? Hasarda le blond, il devait être détendu, tu ne crois pas ?

Le sourire -idiot- de l'américain revint à la charge.

- Ouais ! T'as raison ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim !!! Où est le nutellaaaaaa ???

- Maxwell, tu fais un bruit infernal, bougonna un français -en apparence seulement- qui venait juste de se lever.

- Oh, Tro-chou ! S'exclama Duo avec des yeux plein de larmes, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?? T'as fais un pacte avec Wufei, c'est ça ?? Ah le fourbe ! Combien il t'a payé ??

S'apercevant de sa gaffe, Wufei se rattrapa comme il le pu à une branche inexistante, il faut l'avouer.

- Ah, heu… J… C'est juste que j'ai du mal ce matin, désolé…

Quatre eut un sourire bienveillant et lui servit un chocolat chaud.

- Tiens, ça devrait te remettre d'aplomb, lui dit-il gentiment, tu veux quoi comme tartine aujourd'hui ?

Sans rien oser répondre, le jeune homme regarda avec méfiance le liquide chocolaté qui tournoyait paresseusement dans son bol. Ca se buvait ce truc là ? Et puis depuis quand Barton buvait-il du chocolat chaud ? C'était complètement hors personnage… Nan ?

- Heu… Win… Quatre, tu voudrais pas me faire du café noir plutôt ? Hasarda la parodie ratée du français.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le blond apparemment très étonné, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu détest…

- Oh ! Chouette ! Du chocolat chaud ! S'exclama une voix derrière Wufei, merci Quatre !

Et Trowa bu d'une seule traite la mixture préparée avec amour par le jeune arabe sous les regards éberlués de Duo et de Quatre alors que Wufei se prenait la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

L'opération je-me-fais-passer-pour-toi était bien loin de réussir songea le chinois avec dépit.

_A suivre…_

**Olia (donne un bâton à sa Sempeï préférée) : Tiens !!! Prend ce relaie et couuuuuuuuuuuurs !!! Moi, je m'en vais revoir mes excuses supers perfectionnées de retard de fic ! **

_**Kyo Maxwell qui prend le relais rassemble toute sa force fait un demi pas et s'arrête exténuée : J'ai un point de coté ! Houlà, cette course fut vraiment rude !**_

**Olia : Même si ya un Wufei à poual avec un Trowa qui lui saute dessus au bout de la course ? **

_Olia qui a même pas finit sa phrase que Kyo est déjà a l'autre bout avec sa camera et une flaque de bave._

**Olia : ' Ah, avec un peu de chance, le nouveau chapitre de Kyô arriveras plus vite que le mien ! Le mien mérite des reviews, que même, ou pas ?**

_**Kyo max qui fait carrément un film : Allé Trowa renverse le sur le sol et viole le !! Envoyez nous des reviews pour avoir le film qui sortira en VHS et DVD !!!**_


End file.
